Competition at a Higher Price
by Boybandible
Summary: Everyone knows that being the best at something isn't likely to last and it really rather boring. So what are the boys reactions when Griffin sends them to Malibu to take part in a good old fashion battle of the bands? The usual, lots of singing, rivalry, and of course feelings for a talented rival girl group. What isn't typical is that they can lose their jobs!
1. Chapter 1

Gustavo Roque was known for a being a hot headed music producer who didn't like being told what to do almost as much as he didn't like people. But he is even more well known for his dislike of his pushy hair brained boss Aurthur Griffin so imagine the mini explosion his anger caused when this appeared in his email.

**_What's the point of being good at something if you have no competition which is exactly the point I am making when I am ordering you to have the boys Malibu to take place in a true battle of the bands where the judges won't care if they are famous. If they win then they will get to stay in L.A and continue to make music but if they lose than the winner will take their place._**

**_Get packing._**

**_Griffin_**

This can't be good...


	2. And So It Begins

**Hey guys! Sorry the first chapter took so long I just couldn't find a way to start it that I liked so I finally decided that this was acceptable. Hope you enjoy it and I will try to get the second chapter up asap! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except A.J**

**Enjoy!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

When you give your all for someone and they still have the nerve to say that you can give more. You wonder what more you could possibly give, you wonder if you are the right person for what they are asking. Then you get angry. What right do they have to ask you to give more for them when you aren't getting as much if anything in return for your efforts? So to say the boys were beyond furious would have been the understatement of the century. They've been steaming since Gustavo dropped the bomb on them, none to gently mind you. The meeting went something like this.

"Dogs pack your bags!" said music producer yelled at the boy band currently recording booth causing them to nearly jump out of their skin.

"Where are we going?" Carlos questioned.

"Music competition in Malibu, you either win or you are fired!" and with that Gustavo stormed out of the recording room. The boys were left in stunned silence before they looked at one another and chased after Gustavo yelling all the way.

"What do you mean fired?!" Logan cried.

"You can't fire us!" James added.

"This isn't fair! Kendall finished.

"QUIET!" Gustavo bellowed making the room silent.

"Guys our hands are tied. Griffin wants to see how you do in a competition. If you can't cut it then he is going to sign the band that can" Kelly intervened.

"How can he do this to us!?" We've already made two albums that have sold millions of copies!" James argued.

"And our fan base is huge!" Carlos jumped in.

"It doesn't matter to Griffin how many fans you have or how many albums you have sold" Gustavo snapped. "He cares about the money you will make him or he will get someone who can make him more than you have"

"It's really not that big a deal. Think of it this way, the competition are going to be amateurs. There is no way you can lose" Kelly assured them.

"Alright! We can do this together. Let's show Griffin that we aren't just going to sit back and let him throw us away" Kendall stated.

"Right!" the others cheered.

So that's how Big Time Rush ended up in Malibu getting signed up for the annual music competition. After much arguing with the staff from Mama Knight about the boys being the only ones allowed to stay in the beach bungalow that is provided to the competitors.

"Alright here are your keys, the rule book, the schedule of the competition, and the numbers of your team members that will help you throughout the competition" the overly cheery receptionist said piling all the things into Kendall's arms "Oh! I almost forgot, here is a map of the grounds, a map of the outer festival, and a list of all the attractions and theme nights" she added putting more things on to the pile.

"Um…thanks…" Kendall muttered distributing the pile to the other guys.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Carlos asked standing with his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"DOGS!" Gustavo roared over the crowd.

"Well we're about to find out" James grumbled setting his bag at his feet.

"You need to get over to the stage NOW!"

"But we need to put our stuff in the house…" Logan stated.

"The stage is on the way and you need to check out the competition. Just watch a few performances then you can get settled in" Kelly cut in before the music producer could explode.

**XxX-Unnecessary-Scene-Transition-XxX**

There was a huge adrenaline hyped crowd surrounding the stage already that went into a complete uproar as the next act took the stage and started to play their song.

"Wonder who they are? They seem to be popular with the crowd" Logan wondered.

"They would be Infinity and Forever, and they aren't actually well known but after the first performance the buzz of the crowd tends to continue" a voice from behind them said causing them to jump since they weren't expecting someone to actually answer.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the voice apologized. Turning around and found that the voice belonged to a guy who seemed to be a few years older than them with curly dark brown hair that fell into his blue eyes; he was slightly taller than James.

"We weren't scared" Carlos quickly causing the stranger to chuckle.

"Whatever you say man, names Elijah and you are Big Time Rush correct?"

"Uh yeah… I'm Kendall, this is James, Carlos, and Logan" Kendall introduced "You a contestant too?"

"Nah, I'm the assistant production manager. You need anything, information or otherwise, I'm your man" Elijah explained.

"So you could give us the dirt on every act here?" James inquired stepping closer.

"Well the longer they've been here the more detailed the information but yes I know something about every act" the boys gave him skeptical looks "For instance, the only reason you guys are even competing is because your CEO is wondering how much money you will continue to make him or if he should go looking for someone new"

"Ok you are good. Now for the dirt on the other groups" James ordered, Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Well lucky for you most of the competition this year are newbies who have never performed for a crowd bigger than 200 people, they were talked into competing by their friends or classmates who think it would be cool to know someone who may become famous. Word of from the wise, keep your guard up anyway some of them may surprise you. There are really only three bands that have each won the competition at some point that you will need to watch out for" Elijah warned.

"First would be Radio Pulse" he motioned to group of six guys who were all around 5'10 with varying lengths and shades of brown hair and football player physics "Granted only Buster, Garrett, and Jackson actually sing solos but its their dancing, vocal synchronicity, and work ethic that makes them such a threat. The fact that they are a bunch of smooth talking, rich, pretty boys doesn't hurt them either. Their downfall however is that there is no variety in what they can sing. Buster and Jackson can rap pretty well and Garrett can get a relative high note but give them something relatively complex and they shatter. They also don't put much thought in their showmanship, counting on their looks to pass them from week to week. A key thing to remember is they can choreograph but they can't write songs." He finished his speech looking at each boy to make sure they understood what he just told them.

"Right limited singing, great dancing, focus on their looks. Got it" Logan recited putting everything that was said in his notebook.

"The next one you have to look out for is Femme Fatales" he motioned his head in the direction where there were three girls. The middle one had long straight blond hair, the one on the left had wavy dark brown hair, and the one on the right had auburn hair that fell in soft curls, all three were tall and tanned with cheerleader bodies "Again only the blond Janelle sings with Bonnie and Natalie occasionally singing a line so they can be called a singing group. They have a wide range of vocal abilities; they also have the resources meaning that they get the best song writers and choreographers available. They have the attitude as well and the fashion sense that will keep them in the competition from week to week, their work ethic isn't too horrible either. Their downfall however is that despite having the songs given to them, they definitely can't rap and they also have that arrogant personality which reflects in every single one of their songs that they have written."

"Personally I think that L.A Legacy will be your biggest problem out of the three since they are the most diverse and because they have been the band in the top two since they showed up on the radar three years ago" he stated nodding in the direction of four girls getting ready to go on stage when Infinity and Forever were finished "The girl with the streaked curly red hair, that's Jonah, she has a slight rasp to her voice but she is the one that can beat box and rap like nobody's business. Laura, the girl with brown hair, she is able to match the lyrics to any type of rhythm you give her so no chance of throwing her off. A.J is the one with the multicolored blond hair, she is that one who can hit all the high notes, I swear she it's like she is in the opera. Lastly is Elizabeth, she is the one with the black and blue hair, she is able to throw her voice so she is the one who does a lot of the echos."

"Dude! None of this information is making us feel any better!" Carlos whined.

"Well than you aren't going to like that they handle everything themselves. Music, songs, wardrobe, choreography, everything they create themselves" Elijah chuckled a little at the glares Big Time Rush was now giving the girls "Don't worry they have their downfalls as well, they aren't very financially equip, they get distracted easily, and they refuse to have help"

"Those aren't very good downfalls!" Kendall groaned.

"I said they had downfalls not that they were very significant" Elijah "Now is your chance to size them up yourself" suddenly a drum started to play and the boys turned to see that the girls of L.A Legacy were starting their performance.

**(A/N here is how you know who is singing:** Laura, _Elizabeth_, **Jonah**, _**AJ, **_**All)**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

**Singing here's to never growing up**

Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,

_**I don't think we'll ever change**_

**Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop**,

_**And we're never gonna change**_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young_

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

**Singing here's to never growing up**

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my aye**_

**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

**Singing here's to never growing up**

_Oh woah oh woah _**here's to never growing up**  
_Oh woah oh woah_ **here's to never growing up**

**We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,**

_I don't think we'll ever change _**(hell no!)**

_**They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change**_

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

**Singing here's to never growing up**

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my aye**_

**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

**Singing here's to never growing up**

_**Oh woah oh woah**_ **here's to never growing up**

_**Oh woah oh woah**_ **here's to never growing up**

_Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young_

_**Ohhhhhhh**_

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

**Singing here's to never growing up**

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my aye**_

**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**, _**(just like that)**_

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

**Singing here's to never growing up**

**Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up**

**Oh woah oh woah**

_(raise your glass and say)_

**Here's to never growing up**

The crowd exploded into excited screeches and massive applause as the girls all grabbed hands and bowed before turning and walking off stage...for a few seconds before A.J jumped onto Laura's back and pushed down her bandana to cover her eyes. She then ran off cackling as Laura ran into a pole, who then angrily ran after her with Elizabeth jogging after them to more than likely stop a fight, all the while Jonah strolled casually behind them all shaking her head at their antics.

"Well their lack of focus does absolutely nothing" James groaned, the other three nodded in agreement. They definitely have their work cut out for them.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**OK well that's it for chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! The girls will be formally introduced in the next chapter! I would also like to personally thank GlambertLovesBTR for the submission of Jonah, IHEARTROCK for the submission of Laura, and Sasaui102 for the submission of Elizabeth! You can look forward to severe craziness in the next chapter! IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 2 YOU ARE GUNNA HAVE TO REVIEW FOR IT! Oh and the song is 'Here's to Never Growing Up' by Avril Lavigne. MAKE SURE YOU HEAD OVER TO MY PROFILE TO CHECK OUT THE GIRLS OUTFITS! I WILL BE ADDING THEM FOR EVERY PERFORMANCE WHICH IS PRETTY MUCH EVERY CHAPTER!**

**Signing off**

**Boybandible**


End file.
